Karamatsu
by NazoHimitsu
Summary: "Siempre me encantó sentir la brisa en mi rostro. El sonido de los trenes pasar me relajaba. El ardor en mis muñecas me recordaba que aún me falta mucho por vivir. Los moretones en el cuello me decían que no era suficiente. Por eso, hoy decidí morir."


Él estaba totalmente decidido, pues mucho tiempo había pensado el realizar aquella acción que se trataba como un tabú, pero que al menos en la región dónde había nacido tenía una tasa demasiado alta: el suicidio. Siempre se consideró a sí mismo alguien bastante fuerte a su manera, pues su fortaleza físicamente era un cero a la izquierda si perdía el control con facilidad.

Tenía todo planeado para poder llevar su dulce deceso y de este modo al fin librarse de todos sus pesares que toda la vida lo acompañaba, pero, ¿eso le hacía un cobarde? No, para nada, tomar esa decisión sin dudar lo hacía aún más valiente, estaba seguro de eso.

—Entonces, comencemos. —Se dijo a sí mismo tomando el bolígrafo negro entre sus dedos para poder escribir una carta que a su parecer tal y cómo su muerte sería ignorada, pero de igual manera quería plasmar todo en papel.

"Querida familia"... No, ¡no! Eso suena estúpido, bastante.

" _A mi familia, amigos y conocidos.  
Posiblemente era de esperarse que algún día esto ocurriera, es decir, soy el doloroso tipo que más de una vez les ha molestado con su simple y a la vez complejo existir._

En el papel he venido a plasmar mis más sinceras disculpas a todos ustedes, nunca fue mi intención ser una molestia para ustedes, sólo quería verlos sonreír aún cuando yo saliera lastimado de su felicidad. Pero ya no más.

No pienso tener más heridas, ¿que es más fácil? ¡La muerte! Una vez me vaya ustedes se sentirán muchísimo mejor, pues un doloroso y estúpido ser sin gracia se habrá retirado de su vida al fin. Mi patética existencia no les molestará más, ¡seré yo aquel que podrá traer paz a sus vidas terminando con la mía!

Siempre me encantó sentir la brisa en mi rostro. El sonido de los trenes pasar me relajaba. El ardor en mis muñecas me recordaba que aún me falta mucho por vivir. Los moretones en el cuello me decían que no era suficiente.

Por eso, hoy decidí morir."

Lanzó el bolígrafo lejos con fuerza y soltó un gruñido de frustración mientras apoyaba su mentón en su mano. —¿¡QUÉ TAN DIFÍCIL PUEDE SER ESCRIBIR UNA CARTA DE SUICIDIO!? —Gritó molesto y arrugó el papel, lanzándolo a un bote de basura cercano. Se levantó y salió de casa en busca de inspiración e inteligencia, pues si se iba a suicidar no quería dejar rastros de sangre seca o algo que pudiese molestar a su madre con la limpieza.

Lo único que no tenía planeado fue que cierto rayo amarillo le escuchara, mucho menos que tomara su intento fallido de carta suicida.

* * *

—¿Eh... ¡EEEHHHHH!? —Corearon todos a excepción de Jyushimatsu, quién comenzó a callarlos desesperadamente, no sabía en qué momento Karamatsu volvería de su caminata rutinaria.

—¡Es totalmente imposible! —Gritó un exaltado Choromatsu.

—Por primera vez, concuerdo con Choropajerovski. —Suspiró Osomatsu con el gesto fruncido, la situación era tan extraña que ni siquiera Choromatsu reclamó por el apodo que una incómoda situación le había otorgado.

—Si es verdad eso, juro que... —Todomatsu no terminó su frase, pues la voz de Jyushimatsu se hizo presente.

—¡Por supuesto que es verdad! ¡Jyushimatsu tiene una carta de Karamatsu-niisan! —Interrumpió estrepitosamente Jyushimatsu a Todomatsu, seguidamente sacó la arrugada carta del bolsillo de su sudadera, desdoblándola con delicadeza, pues estaba tan arrugada que su fragilidad era enorme y en cualquier momento ésta se rompería.

Todos comenzaron a leerla en voz baja —Demonios, ni en su carta suicida deja de ser doloroso... —El mayor recibió un golpe por parte del tercer hermano, aún cuando el de rojo sólo quería aligerar el ambiente tan denso que se había logrado formar en segundos. —Esto se ve muy mal... ¿Qué hacemos?

El silencio reinó por unos cuantos segundos, hasta que quien terminó con él fue el chico mitad gato.

Ichimatsu se levantó del pequeño círculo que habían formado en el suelo. —¿No es obvio? Evitar que ese imbécil se vaya.


End file.
